


Friends To Go

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: George the loner, I actually love this idea, John the fuckboi, Love Triangles, M/M, Paul the clueless boy, and others - Freeform, early beatles, for sure, like 1958 or something, please?, so please read it, this one's a keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: George likes Paul, Paul likes John and George, and Dawn is the ultimate wing man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New series!  
> Introducing Anonymous_loser as Dawn!  
> Updating time might me all over the place, I'm starting my English class this week and I already know it's gonna kick my ass.  
> Enjoy! :)

_I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to leave so I don't have to hide, I prefer they didn't know, so I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to go..._

Being different wasn't a bad thing for him. It was the ridicule that came along with not following the social conduct. Sure Paul was George’s only friend, George still did social things, just only with Paul. But it sucked to be by himself, especially when he would always stand outside watching parties, he was never offered an umbrella for when it rained, or even or hot chocolate when he was by a bonfire. He could never join in with the crowd without Paul and he never would. Tonight he sat on the staircase at Paul's house with him back turned. He could hear the conversations through the tunes that played at the party.

“Paul sing that one Sinatra song.” A girl suggests.

“Love Me Tender?” Paul strummed a random cord.

“Yeah, that one!” The crowd cheered in agreement.

“Alright, alright uh… George how does it start?” Paul called.

Without turning his head George sang out of boredom, “ _Love me tender, love me sweet…_ ”

“Right, right! _Never let me go…_ ”

George bit his nails as Paul continued the song and friends hummed along. He heard footsteps go down the stairs and he could tell it was a girl.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” She’s must be new.

“Nah.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Is it because Paul’s with them?” She pointed over at the crowd, singing along with Paul.

“How’d you know?”

“I may be new here but I ain’t stupid. I catch on quick.” She sits across from him. “I’m Dawn.”

“George.” He extends his hand out and she shakes it.

“How long have you known Macca?”

“Two years ago, I was on the bus and he sat next to me.”

“And ever since you two were attached by the hip?”

“Pretty much.”

She laid back against the wall. “You’re a loner, but not without Paul?”

“Uh huh.”

“Why? Don’t you wanna branch out, do things your way? You make it seem like you have to be there when he wants to go places.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to be there, trust me I make my own choices. It’s just that whenever we hang out, he sees his friends and It’s not us anymore.”

“Oh, so you like being with him and only him?”

“Yeah.” George shrugged.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that...”

“Right.”

“So when are you going to sweep him off his feet?”

That caught George off guard. “What?”

“You know.” She leans in and raises her eyebrow. “Make him yours.”

“Never- I mean- I don’t even like Paul like that.”

“Oh yeah, sure…” Dawn said sarcastically.

“I don’t!” George cleared his throat, noticing that he was getting loud. “What makes you so sure?”

“It’s in the way you act around him. I’ve experienced enough crushes to know how you feeling and how you act. Just own up to it.”

“I won't.”

“So you _do_ like him? You won’t own up to it but you like him?”

George was going to say something else but he retracted. She twisted his words around.

“Fine, you don’t have to. Just know that he might find someone better and it’ll be too late for you. I gotta go, maybe I’ll see you later.”

George watch as dawn stood up to leave. How does she know so much? She _just_ met him. She went down the steps and said her goodbyes to her new friends, then she was out the door.

Paul finished up Love Me Tender and called George over. “George, come over and play Raunchy!”

“I-I don’t know, I taught you enough didn’t I?”

“But you do it better!”

The crowd persuaded George to come out of his corner to play the tune. Paul patted a seat next to him and he played the tune. They people danced and swung their hips and hooted along. George literally only did this for Paul. He started to think what Dawn said earlier. Maybe tomorrow he’ll say his true feelings and move on with it. Or not. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?

Eventually the crowd left group by group and George and Paul cleaned up the mess they left.

“Hey, I met someone the other day.”

The other day? They were together other day. “Really?”

“Yeah, it was after I left your house. I went to the Village Fete. I met a guy named John.”

Oh God, he’s too late. Two years too late. “John huh?”

“Yeah, you’d like him.”

 _"I don't think I will..."_ George thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are reading this because you think this is interesting, not because of what ship you prefer. Enjoy! :)

_ I've been sliding down a slippy slope, I've been climbing up a slowly burning rope, but the flame is getting low, I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to go… _

George waited on a park bench wiping the sweat from his forehead form the hot summer day. Maybe it’s stress sweat, he doesn’t even know anymore. This is what he gets for waiting so long, Dawn was right. Speaking or Dawn, she was walking towards George with a leash in her right hand. She was walking a fluffy. little dog.

“Hazza! How are ya mate?”

“I’ve been better. You have a dog?” George lowered his hand to let the dog sniff it, then proceeded to scratch behind its ear.

“It’s not mine, it’s the landlady’s. She’s away on holiday, I’m watching Wispy.”

“Wispy? That’s its name?”

“Yeah, not sure if it’s a boy or a girl.” Dawn sat next to George on the park bench. “How are you, really?”

“He met a guy, a guy named John. I’m meeting him today, like right now.”

“Oh, I’ll be in good company. You know maybe I’ll help you.”

“With what?”

“Win Paul over.”

George tensed up. “No.”

“No?”

“No…” George crossed his arms.

“Is that the only word you know? No?”

“No!”

“Let me help you! Before John wins Paul over. Come on George, don’t regret this too.”

“Fine, what’s the plan?”

“George!” Paul called from across the green. To his right, ciggy in hand, wearing glasses, dressed in all black was what it seems to be John. He took the glasses off once he got closer.

“We’ll think of a plan later.” Dawn said quickly.

“Geo, you made a friend. Hello Dawn. Who’s this little one?” Paul crouched down to pet the dog.

“Wispy.”

“Wispy? How cute! John come pet it.”

“Nah.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like dogs.”

“Cat guy then?”

“Yeah.”

The situation was slightly awkward, everyone can tell. Paul stayed on the ground petting Wispy while he made small talk with Dawn while George and John sat on the bench.

“How’d you meet Paul?

“Um, he just went backstage after our gig with a guitar and played us songs. He’s really good.”

“Yeah, I taught him a couple of songs.”

“You play too?”

“Uh huh.”

There was a pause “It’s hot innit?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how your surviving under all that black.”

“Elvis can perform for so long under the heat, I need to master that when I become famous.”

George scoffed.

“What?”

“Oh nothing.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Just the thought of you being like Elvis. It’s kinda hard innit?”

“Better that being a lousy teacher or accountant. What you don’t see me being Elvis?”

“I mean-”

“What if I had a backing band, which I do, better expectations?”

“Uh-”

“I just made Paul my lead guitarist. Don’t you want to see him famous?”

“I do-”

“Wispy! Bad dog!”

“Now we know it’s a boy!” Paul hissed.

Wispy had just lifted his leg and urinated on Paul’s leg.

“I’m so sorry Paul, my house isn’t far from here, I can get my brother’s jeans.”

“That’ll be nice, John, George we’ll be back.” Paul said shaking his leg as he stood.

George stared at Dawn, delivering a message through his eyes that read ‘ _ You’re leaving me here with him? _ ’ Dawn stared back, signaling a ‘ _ Sorry! _ ’

They watch them walk off. George cleared his throat.

“I do want Paul to succeed. I’m just saying it’s hard is all.”

“Not if you have faith. The Quarrymen are going places, our next gig is tomorrow night at Blackpool. You should come.”

“So you could prove me wrong?”

“Exactly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dawn see the gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day, things got up. I'm back tho! :)

_ You never need to worry about me, I'll be fine on my own, someone else can worry about me, I've spent a lot of time on my own, I've spent a lot of time on my own… _

Tomorrow became today and it was time to convince the parents to travel all the way to Blackpool. Dawn’s parents was fine with it, they said it’ll make her have new friends. George already knew his mother was going to give him a hard time about it. But Dawn had a plan.

“You’re going where?” Louise crossed her arms and huffed.

“Blackpool mum.” George whispered.

“Not my son! Blackpool’s full of smokes and blokes and-”

“Ah, you know what, nevermind.” George rolled his eyes.

“George! Do not give me attitude!”

“You let Louise and Harry and Peter do anything! Is it because I’m young?”

“No-”

“Then what’s the reason?”

“George-”

“What’s the reason?!”

“I don’t want you in that environment!” Louise tried to calm the teen by running her hands through his hair. George pushed her hands away.

“I’ve had it! I’m running away!”

“Where are you gonna go?!”

“Away from you!” George stomped his way out the door and ran down the street.

“George come back here! Please don’t do this!” Louise called

George rounded a corner where Dawn was.

“Did it work?”

“She’s not chasing me. Blackpool’s a-go.” George panted. “How’d you know it was going to work?”

“I do it all the time, it’s called ‘being an angsty teen’.”

 

The crowd has a life of its own, there is chatter between the ticket sellers and the buyers, old friends catching up, new friends made. It's busy for sure. George and Dawn locked hands as the squeezed through the busy crowded, once they were near the front they let go. It wasn’t long til the band came out and crowd cheered and whistled. George and Dawn drove on a bus or an hour to see the band, they better be good. John took center stage and adjusted his mic.

“Blackpool! You look lovely tonight!” The crowd cheered, George didn’t. “We’re going to play ‘Movin n Groovin’ but first let me introduce to you a new member, Mr Paul McCharmly!”

“Thanks John, kind words.”

“Didn’t mean them.” The crowd laughed. John and Paul moved about the stage like they rehearsed and Paul was in the center. He played the opening cords so perfectly, it blew George away. Then later the band joined in on their instruments and the whole place was beaming.

“They need a third guitar. It’ll sound better with a third player.”

Dawn turned to George. “Why don’t you do it?”

“What?”

“Audition or something.”

“I don’t know, Dawn.”

“You’ll be closer to Paul you nitwit!” She pinched his arm.

“Oh yeah, your right, but when?”

“After the gig. We’ll ride home with them.”

George nodded and continued to watch the show. “Look at him move.”

“Kid got talent.”

“But I’m better.” George pinched dawn back.

 

After the gig was done, the people piled out in the streets and into buses and cars. George and Dawn waited outside. A little while later Paul and John got out the building.

“So?” John stopped in front of George.

“It was good.”

“Good?” John squinted and craned his neck down at the younger boy. George didn’t finched. John began to chuckle, then laugh hysterically.

“Why so serious?!” John ruffled George’s hair. “Paul, you got a serious mate here.”

“He’s fun when you hang out with him.” Paul walked to George and put his arm around George.

“Nice gig.” George tried not to blush.

“Thanks bud. Look, the bus home!” The small group ran across the street and hopped on the top deck of the bus.

“Oh John, you know George could play too.”

“Yeah he told me that.”

“He’s really good. George do Raunchy!” Paul got all giddy.

“Come on George show him!” Dawn shoved him in a playful way.

“Use my guitar. Impress me.” John handed his guitar to George. “Don’t break it.”

With little hesitation, George started the opening cords without a single mistake. John laid back, slowly getting more impress with George’s playing.

Once George was done he looked up at John, then Paul, then Dawn. “What?”

“George.”

“Yes John?”  
“Your in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and George write 'In Spite Of All The Danger'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I missed a day. To make up for it, I spent a long time trying to get this chapter right! Enjoy! :)

_ I've been waiting ‘till the danger passed, I don't know how long the storm is going to last, If we're going to carry on, I'll been waiting on the other side ‘till your friends have gone… _

“In spite of all the danger…” George twirls his pencil between his fingers.

“Whatcha writing?” Dawn rolled over on her bed, George was at the edge of the bed.

“Writing a song. You see, Paul and John write so I gave it a go.”

“Tell me what you have so far.”

“Uh, okay, ah,  _ In spite of all the danger, in spite of all that may be, I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to, if you'll be true to me… _ ”

“That’s a good start!” Dawn sat up. “Is that all you got?”

“At the moment.”

“You know what could be great?”

“I’m listening.”

“If you wrote this with Paul. You’re in the same group, it’ll make you two closer, you confess, and this whole thing could be over with you two together!”

“Should I?”

Dawn patted his shoulder for encouragement. “Give him a call. Use the phone, it’s down the hall.”

 

It began to rain as George waited in Paul’s room. He watched the raindrops run down the dull window. It was a while since George was in Paul’s room. The last time he was here he was sharing a bed with him after returning home from hitchhiking. That was a good trip, they ended up sleeping on the beach but other that that, they made a lot of memories. George sat cross legged on the creaky bed, notes in one hand, pencil in the other. Paul later joined him and sat across from him with his guitar freshly tuned.

“It’s been a while has it? Now we’re writing songs together, how great is that?”

“Very.”

“Okay how does it start? Should it have a guitar introduction?”

“That seems good, a proper introduction.”

“Okay, I’ll just make up something here…” Paul began to pluck the strings.

“That’s good!”

“Yeah?  _ In spite of all the danger, in spite of all that may be, I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to, if you'll be true to me… _ ”

“ _ In spite of all the heartache, that you may cause me, _ ”

“ _ I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to, if you'll be true to me,  _ That’s good write that down.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“ _ I’ll look after you, like I’ve never, done before… _ ”

“ _ I’ll keep all the others, from knocking, at your door… _ ”

“Okay Elvis!” They shared a smile. George wrote down the line and looked back up at Paul. He was really feeling the music, his eyes fluttered shut and he nodded his head from side to side. George felt something deep inside, a feeling that he felt before.

“Paul, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Paul stopped strumming. “What exactly?”

“Well, um, how do I start this… I-”

A small rock knocked against Paul’s window, then another, then another.

“Hold that thought.” Paul scooted off the bed and set down his guitar. He opened the window. “What do you want?”

“Paul, my angel face, I want to talk to you!”  It was John.

“What are you doing here in the rain? I’m busy.”

“You weren't busy last night.”

Paul’s head wiped at George then back down at John. “You hush!”

‘ _ What happened last night? _ ’ George thought.

“I can’t help it! How this. When your done with, whatever you were doing, you’re gonna get you umbrella, yeah? And you can come over and treat me like you did the night before, how ‘bout that?”

Paul blushed a deep red. “Sometimes you’re just… too much!”

“I’ll see you tonight!” Paul watched John run down the street away from the rain and round a corner, then he shut the window and climbed back in bed.

“Sorry for,  _ that _ . What were you saying?”

George was silent. “What’s going on between you and John?”

“Nothing! It j-just sort of happened.”

“What ‘just sort of happened’?”

“That’s none of your concern.” Paul defended

“You tell me everything, why can’t you tell me this?”

“George-”

“Are you screwing John?”

“It’s not like that!”

George was silent again. Then it all made sense. The anger crept up his back, he felt it. “Oh,  _ you _ like  _ him _ . So you two…” Paul’s head slumped down, he did that whenever he didn’t want to admit something. It always infuriated George when he did that. 

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“That  _ thing _ . Just FUCKING OWN UP TO IT!” George grabbed a handful of Paul’s shirt and brought him in close. He stared him down searching for the truth, even though he already knew the truth. Paul stared back at george, terrified of what was going to happen next.

“You know what, you can finish this song on your own, I’m off.”

“Where are you going? George!”

George ran out, leaving everything behind. His clothes and hair, slick with rain water, clung to his skin. He wiped his hair away from his eyes. Raindrops rolled down his skin in thick beads. He could feel his heart throbbing inside his chest. His skin felt cold and clammy. He didn’t know where he is at one point. All he saw was cars speeding down the street, making him more wet. His knees got weak and he knelt on the floor trying to catch his breath. He eventually just laid down in a puddle, back to the floor, not caring about anything, in a breathless heap. He closed his eyes, ignoring the questions from concerned Liverpudlians. He felt his body drain away, then he felt nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Still there? Sorry I left y'all on that cliff hanger for so long! But I'm back again! Enjoy! :)

_ So tell me what I want to know, I'll be waiting on the other side, for your friends to go… _

 

_ “Alright, his room is the last one on your right.” _

_ “Thank you Dr. Holiday.” _

_ While walking down the corridor John put his arm around Paul. “Crazy how he just fainted like that. Did he tell you he had some sort of condition?” _

_ “No. At the same time I don’t think it was a condition, I think it was something else.” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ Paul  shrugged. “Stress?” _

_ John creaked open the door and Paul peaked in. George was asleep, pale, and tied up in wires. The pulled up chairs and sat on his right side. _

_ “Poor kid.” John layed back on his chair. _

_ “Can you give us a minute?” Paul asked, without turning to see John. _

_ “Sure. Need anything else?” _

_ Paul shook his head. John kissed his forehead and left Paul alone. He gently held George’s limp hand. _

_ “George, my mate. I am so sorry for what happened. I bumped into Dawn on her way out and she said that you really care about me. I could've shown more appreciation towards you. I don’t know If you can hear me but I want to make it up to you. A trip, on me, just us. We can talk for as long as we want to, if you want to. Your gonna have to wake up to make that happen. Please do wake up, very soon. Please? Promise?” Paul wiped a couple of tears away. He tightened his grip on George’s hand. _

 

George woke up to the pungent smell of hospital disinfect. The room was silent apart from his heavy breathing and the ‘beep’ sound. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurred images in front of him. He glanced around and took in the deserted, beige color schemed hospital room. How long has he been here? He shut my eyes, trying to remember what had exactly happened. Then it all hits him with a bang. The memory begins to occupy his thoughts.

George started to get angry again. He was angry at Paul and John, even himself. He proceeded to slam his head against the pillow. He didn’t know someone cam in until he felt two hands hold his head still.

“You’re gonna get dizzy if you do that.” She lowered George’s head on the pillow gently.

A few seconds passed in awkward silence. Eventually, she finally broke it. “Forgive me if I startled you,” She said, “I’m Dr. Holiday. Abella Holiday”. 

George remained silent. Not because he was shy. “George Harrison”. He squeaked out. 

“Well hello there, George. It's a pleasure to meet you." She flashed bright smile. 

“Why am I in hospital?”

She looked up from her clipboard. “Sweetie, you don’t remember?”

“Yes and no.”

“People found you unconscious, you’ve been asleep for Ten hours now.”

“Ten hours?”

“Yes. Your family was the first to visit, then it was this nice girl named Dawn, then two boys named John and Paul.”

“Oh,  _ them _ .”

“What about them?” George glared at the doctor. “Have I said something amiss?”

“No, I don’t even know why I’m so angry. It was mainly my fault that I’m even in this place.”

“How so? This is a safe place, you can tell me anything.”

“I meant to confess something to Paul but I found out that he… had other plans. Long story short I got mad and ended up here.”

“Well, I think you should know that Paul stayed by your side the longest of them all.”

“Sod off.”

“No, It’s the truth. I would check in from time to time and he would be holding you hand, telling you how sorry he was. I don’t know what he did to you but boy is he sorry.”

George looked away and thought for a couple of seconds. “What happened to me anyway”

“You just fainted out of dehydration.”

“When am I out?”

“Once I call your parents that your awake, I have to prescribe you the proper medication. Then you’re free.” George struggled to sit up. “You’re still dizzy, lay back down.”

“I just wanted to thank you for telling me that, and taking care of me.”

“Of course. Now rest.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Paul finally meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, again. I am crazy busy! It's a short chapter, bare with me, I will make up for it! Enjoy! :)

_ Someone else can worry about me, I've spent a lot of time on my own, I've spent a lot of time on my own… _

 

With each stride his mind was more clear. He gave up trying to win Paul over and made that clear to Dawn. He and Dawn remained friends though. George would see Paul out and about, he would turn the other way. Not caring about how long the walk was going to be when he returns home. If Paul did see him, he would dare look at him, he’s keep walking. He doesn’t hate Paul, he just doesn’t know how to face him just yet. He did see John at one occasion, John tapped his shoulder when George was waiting for his fish and chips to be made.

 

“Where have you been? You got out hospital a week ago. You know your still in a band right? We’ve got gigs!”

“Why do you care?” George retorted

“Why do I- I don’t know why! Oh, I know why, The only reason why I’m here talking to you is because Paul isn’t the same without you.” John ran his fingers through his hair with frustration.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me. Answer my question.”

“I just needed some time to find myself. By all means go on without me.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I tried. Paul wouldn’t have it. He misses you, why do you keep avoiding him?” George didn’t answer, he didn’t want John to know. “You need to make up with Paul already, it’s been long enough.” John left without another word.

 

As the sunlight caressed his skin, he entombed his memories of Paul in his mind. Then abruptly, he paused to close his eyes and take in a deep breath, he steered himself to only think of his future from here on out.

“George?” He stopped in his place. “Don’t go away this time, please.” It was Paul.

George kept his back turned. “What do you want from me?”

“I want my best friend back. George, I don’t know what I did to make you push me away but I had it! Why are you angry with me?”

“I can’t tell you that. Not right now.”

“You made your family shun me away, what did you tell them to make them treat me so horribly?”

“I can’t tell you that either.”

“John tried to give up your spot in the band. Do you know how much I care about you? You can’t even look at me! Is there something I can do to make it up to you?” Paul sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He was genuinely confused. He really does care.

“What can you do?”

“I’ll do anything. Just tell me what I did wrong in return.”

George slowly turned around to see a messy haired McCartney, arms crossed, with knitted brows. “I was thinking of going down South to Devon, to Exmouth. You can come to if you want. You’d like that?”

Paul paused for a moment. “Yeah.”

“Get ready then, we’ll go tonight. Meet me at the tunnel, at eight.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Paul head out to Manchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got time to post! Told you I'd make it up to you! Enjoy! :)

_ I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to leave so I don't have to hide, I'd prefer they didn't know, so I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to go... _

George returned home and once it was seven, he grabbed his bag and stuffed random pieces of clothes in it. He needed money, he didn’t have any on him. He ventured out into his mother’s room and went through her purse. Ten quid? It wasn’t enough but he’ll take it. He wiped his head around to see his mother standing there. She had the look of disappointment on her face. George hated that look. 

“Mum, I-I needed-”

“Don’t need to say it. It’s non much anyway. Care to say where you’re going?”

“Um, I’m going to see-”

“ _ Family? _ ”

“Yes…” George lied.

She shook her head. “What did I do to make you this way? I raised my son better than this… What happened to little Georgie?” She put her hands in her hands.

“He’s still here.” George looked at the money in his hand.

“Is he? Georgie’s always out, fainting in the pouring rain, scaring the life out of his mother.”

“Mum… I just have to do this.”

She turned away. George took two steps and locked arms with her. “I’m always you’re Georgie. I won’t be gone for too long. I promise.” He kissed her cheek and went down the stairs and out the door.

 

By the time it was seven-thirty, George saw a silhouette of a man waiting at the end of the tunnel. As he got closer the man turned out to be Paul.

“You’re early.”

“Yeah, didn’t want to be late, knowing me, I would be.”

George chuckled, for the first time in a while. “Got any money?”

“Like, ten quid.”

“Same here, let’s get going then.” The walk took ages, they barely spoke a word. Car after car passed them, and if a car did stop, it was only to scold them for hitchhiking in the first place.

“Look, a Bed and Breakfast.” Paul pointed at the little house at the side of the road. They walked in and greeted an elder woman sitting behind the desk.

“Hello, checking in for the night?” She asked.

“Yeah, how much for two?” George asked.

“Twenty quid.”

George and Paul and exchanged a look. Game on. “I suppose we’ll go, we don’t have much money.” George shook his head.

“Where would we go?”

“Back home I guess, running away was a bad idea.”

“But father will kill us if we go home! I’d rather die out here than to go back there in that abusive home!” Paul latched onto George’s arm for dramatic effect.

The elder woman’s eyes widened in shock. “Abusive?”

“Our mum is sick in hospital and father isn’t taking it lightly. He takes out our fustation on us, we hate it.” George explained.

“We’re old enough to move out but he won’t let us, so we ran away.”

“Oh my goodness, you poor boys!” She placed her hand on her chest. “I shouldn’t do this but,” She handed then the key to their room.

“Oh my, no we shouldn’t take this!”

“Please, it’s the least I can do.”

“Bless you!” Paul and George began to walk off.

“It’s the last door on your right, take care lads!”

Once they got to their room and shut the door, they tried to contain their laughter but they failed.

“That poor woman!” Paul was hunched over, giggling profusely.

“Did you see the look on her face? Bless her!” george wiped a tear from his eye.

 

They both got settled in bed. “Should be ‘top and tail’ it?” 

“I’m too tired to move.” Paul shut his eyes. “This trip is going well so far, how far out are we?”

“We’re in Manchester.” George laid beside Paul.

Paul turned to face George. “Care to explain why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Um, yes?” Paul chuckled.

“Fine, well, when you said… Holy shit!” George jumped out of bed.

“What, what?!”

“Don’t move-”

“Get it off!” Paul shook his body and hopped off the bed.

“What was it?”

“It was a huge spider!”

“George there’s one by your foot!”

George leaped onto the bed. “There’s two?!”

“Look, they’re in the corner!” Paul jumped back on the bed and locked arms with George.

“What do we do?”

“Kill it!”

“With what?” 

Paul looked around. “With the newspaper, roll it up or something!” Paul screeched.

George jumped off the bed and rolled up the newspaper. “If I die, tell my mum I love her.” With four quick hits and screeches for both boys, the two spiders were dead. George laid the newspaper on the dead insects and got into bed again.

“My hero!” Paul hugged George and they both laid down in a heap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and George finally make it to Exmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait blah blah blah. The only thing that matters is that the final chapter is up! Enjoy! :)

_ I've been waiting on the other side, I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to go… _

 

After sleeping safe and sound, the next day the old woman brought breakfast to their room.

“Here you do lads.” She set down two hot plates filled with bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, beans, and tea on a tray on the end of the bed. “Free of charge.” Paul and George exchanged a look, looks like the lie went a long way. They scooted to the end of the bed.

“Thank you.” They both said.

“No problem, say, did you see Jimmy and Jemima?”

“Pardon?” George asked

“Two little spiders.”

Paul choked on his toast. “No…”

“Jimmy and who?” George fake chuckled.

“Oh well, I’ll see you lads on you way out then, ta” She made her way out and George and Paul exchanged another look.

“May they rest in peace.” George sipped his tea.

 

After breakfast they said their goodbyes to the nice old woman and continued to hitchhike. They were a lot more talkative this time, now that they had plenty of food and sleep but there was still a line of tension between the two.

“We still have a long way to go, where are we?”

“Not sure.”

“I told you to go right.”

“Do you know where my family lives? No? Okay then.”

“You just said you’re not sure where we are-”

“Christ, do you ever shut up?”

“Shh!”

“Don’t shush me!”

“Shhh!” Paul pointed to a woman walking towards her parked car. “Same story?”

“Alright.”

“Excuse me, miss?” Paul called. The woman stopped at her tracks and turns towards them.

“A moment of your time?” George asked, walking to the woman. She looked friendly. “We’re from Liverpool and we’re going to Exmouth, we made it this far by feet already.”

“Wow, such a long way. Why you’re going to Exmouth?”

“Our father. It was the last straw. He’s a heavy drinker since our mother’s been in hospital and he’s just so abusive.”

“He won’t let us move out so in the night we ran away. We’re going to Exmouth to see our aunt. I know she’ll let us stay there.”

“If you could take time out of your day to bring us there, that’ll be fantastic, we don’t have much money…” Paul pretended to pat his pockets for change.

“You poor boys! Luckily I am headed to Exmouth. I’ll take you straight there, free of charge.”

“Bless you!”

“What are your names?”

Names. They forgot their fake names. The old lady didn’t ask before and it’s been a while since they did this bit to women.

“He called me Carl. But my name is George.”

“He called me Ramon. But my name is Paul.”

“George and Paul, hop in!” She opened the door to the backseats and the boys jumped in with no hesitation. They still had to fabricate their fake lives as the drive grew long, eventually she let the boys sleep until they got to Exmouth. She stopped the car in the middle of the city.

“This is how far I’ll go, I’m at the other side of the city.”

“It’s perfect thank you!” George said climbing out the car.

“Thanks a billion!” Paul said, already out the car.

“Ta, George and Paul!” She drove away. George’s folks was not to far from where they were. Eventually they reached the farm house.

“Oh George! What are you doing here do early? It’s not Christmas!” 

“Just thought I’d visit. I miss you lot too much, and I oughta introduce you to my friend here. George pointed to Paul.

“Oh you have a friend, hello!” The grown woman waved and Paul and he waved back. “Well, any friend of George is a friend of mine! You’re going to love it here…” Her voice trailed on, waiting for Paul to say his name.

“Paul-”

“Paul! You came at the right time, dinner’s about to start!” She opened the door wide to reveal a medium sized family with a table stuffed with food.

“What’s the special occasion?” George asked while walking in.

“You and your mate, I guess.”

 

They stuffed their faces in, eating every crumb and drinking every drop. Paul was silent amongst the loud conversations the family had. After a long game of charades, they decided to call it a night and hit the lights. George and Paul slept in the guest room.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You were quiet during dinner, and barely guessed during charades. Something up.”

“I’ve just been thinking. And it’s hard to think when you have such a loud family.”

“Sorry about that.” George chuckled.

“I’m probably just used to my family being quiet all the time, it’s nice seeing a family that tells you they care, rather than telling you too hide every emotion.”

“That’s how the Exmouthtians do it, but I’ll always be a Liverpudlian.” It was silent. “How long have we known each other?”

“About two years. A long time.”

“Yeah, um… for the past few months… I uh… fell in love with you.”

“Oh.”

“That’s why I spazzed out when you and John was a think and that’s why I told my family bot to talk to you, and that’s why when I see you I go the other way. I’m still in love with you so when the John thing happened, I just saw red. I pushed this feeling away for so long, too long. You like John now and you obviously don’t like me  _ that _ way. I don’t know I just, wanted to do the right thing by now telling you and look where that landed me. I meant to tell you sooner I truly did.”

“Okay.”

A few tears fell out of George’s eyes. “I’m fine now.”

“I’m not, how long?”

“Like four months now.”

“I lead you on for four months? I basically waved John over your face for four months?”

“It’s not like that. You serious about John?”

“It just sort of happened, we had so much in common. He’s very nice once you see that side of him, he’s been threw it, harder than me. He gave us a platform, I think we’re really gonna go places if we stick with him.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry George, for leading you on.”

“I’m sorry for taking out my anger on you.”

“Tomorrow will be a new day, a better day now that we’re settled.”

“Yeah,  I gotta teach you how to catch beetle.” They both laughed as a huge weight has been lifted off their shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
